Mu Bai
Biography Mu Bai is from the city of Bo, and is originally a part of the Mu Clan. He has an older sister named Yan Qiu, who was sent away as a child to become a servant of the noble Cass family in Europe. Mu Bai attended the Tianlan Magic High School, where he develops with the support of the Mu Clan through his uncle, Mu He. He is portrayed as a rival of Mo Fan, however he later becomes one of his best friends, along with Zhao Manyan. Mu Bai takes up great responsibility for the people of Bo City following the Catastrophe of Bo. He helps many establish a footing in the Ancient Capital Xi’an, providing many people with employment and accommodation. Once the FanXue Clan is officially established and Fanshuan City is built, Mu Bai joins the clan and brings the people of Bo City with him to rebuild. Due to specific materials obtained when venturing Khufu's Pyramid, Mu Bai was able to make an early breakthrough to the Super-Tier Magic, being the first among his peers. Mu Bai strongly opposes the Black Church, with a hatred equaling that of Mo Fan's. This hatred stems from the feeling of helplessness during the Catastrophe of Bo, and again during the Disaster at the Ancient Capital. Personality From a young age, Mu Bai has been a very hard working person and has benefited with good results. He has a very strong rivalry towards Mo Fan during High School because despite being academically better, Mo Fan somehow exceeds him in magic cultivation, and thrives in situations where both power and leadership qualities are needed. He feels somewhat jealous to the attention and accolades Mo Fan receives from everyone in his age group, including Mu Ningxue. Mu Bai is constantly outclassed by Mo Fan and Mu Ningxue by a large margin, however this is largely due to the fact that both Mo Fan and Mu Ningxue possess spiritual vessels which improve their cultivation speed while Mu Bai depends solely on his own talent and hard work. Due to both Mu Bai and Mo Fan achieving their current level of magic cultivation through hard work and perseverance, they develop a mutual respect for one another. At one point during the Catastrophe of Bo, Mu Bai voluntarily follows under Mo Fan's leadership as he acknowledges his experience of both fighting magic monsters and working in a team to fight, which he picked up during his time as a Hunter. In return, during a later incident, Mu Bai developed a key strategy for survival which Mo Fan happily implemented. Mu Bai has been portrayed as very shy when it comes to women, and would often be teased about it by Zhao Manyan. Mu Bai insists that he is genuinely disinterested in pursuing women unlike Mo Fan and Zhao Manyan, however there have been moments weakness in this regard with various girls he has encountered over his adventures with Mo Fan. After the attempt on his life courtesy of his sister and Salan, he gains a much sinister personality. He is far more determined to get what he wants and doesn't really care how he gets it and he has almost no qualms about who he kills or doesn't kill, including but not limited to getting a large number of innocent people killed, young, elderly and magicless, on multiple occasions. Although he takes great care to hide this from his friends. Abilities and Powers Mu Bai has a deep understanding of nature and is very skilled as a pharmacist, showing his abilities of producing medicines from various plants and developing innovative bone graft cures using the properties of various bugs. This understanding is likely to be born from his plant and poison elements. Mu Bai carries various silkworms with him which have different properties such as the ability to heal broken bones, the ability to detect hostile enemies and the ability to track. In addition, one of these worms is an orthodox monarch. His Ice element is very strong, being at the super-tier. He also has a special Ice Pen which he obtained from Mo Fan after he defeated the White Leopard General of the Brown Regime during the War of the Andean Federation. This Ice Pen is very powerful and has a passive spiritual effect which cuts off all of an opponents senses to the surroundings. This prevents his opponent from feeling the cold of the ice, and the touch of the ice as it spreads on the opponents body. This spiritual effect can trap enemies as they have no indication that they are slowly being killed other than the feeling of becoming extremely heavy. The active ability of the pen allows the user to "Paint" a picture of Ice, giving the user an unprecedented control over the element in the surroundings. The user can create a large field of ice in a single stroke of the pen. The Ice Pen gives the user a power which rivals that of a transcendental power, which makes the magic tool priceless. He has also shown to have great skill in controlling plant magic, having enough control to use vines to reassemble broken bones inside the body. He also has enough knowledge and skill in magic to deal with biological and chemical weapons. He is also an avid chess player, being able to defeat one of the dark kings thrice. Awakened Elements # Novice Tier: Ice Element # Mid Tier: Plant System # High Tier: Poison System # Super Tier: N/A Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Mage